The Namikaze Clan
by Ethex
Summary: When Naruto is beaten near death, he finds himself facing the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who trains him to become the greatest ninja of all time to... act like an idiot in class? See what happens when Naruto reveals his true self to the world and revive his clan. NaruxHinaxFemKyuubi SasuSakuKiba bashing. M just in case.
1. The Meeting

Konahakagure was a large village, with great walls, many a building, and a giant monument carved into the mountainside in which the village was backed. It was a wonderful place to be and led The land of Fire, one of the strongest of the five great nations.

Currently, they were hosting a festival commererating the day the Yondiame Hokage defeated the Demon Kyuubi no Kitsune when it attacked.

It was a fine celebration with lights, dancing, music, and entertainment. Parades were held in the streets and fireworks were set off in the beatiful night sky.

All was well... until they found him.

Naruto Uzumaki was located down one of the many allies that branched off the main roads.

From his spot behind some trash cans, he could see the crowd of drunken villagers, baring torches and anything sharp, searching for him.

He wasn't sure as to why the village hated him so much, but this wasn't the first time in which he was the target of a mob.

They were shouting anything from just curses, to commanding him to come out of hiding. He held his breath, afraid that one small noise would alert them of his presence.

A few minutes later, although it felt like hours for Naruto, the end of the mob was seen. Letting out the breath he was holding, he accidently stumbled into the metal trash cans causing them to tip and fall over.

CLANG

The shouting in the street stopped,and the last man in the mob turned to check to see what it was. Naruto was frozen in fear. He began looking for a way to escape but to his horror the only way out was back towards the street.

The mob began closing the alley and the light shone upon a terrified child. He looked at the villagers through deep blue eyes.

Tears streamed down the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. His spiked blonde hair was matted and his clothes were but rags hanging loosely off his body. There were cuts on his feet due to him running barefooted through the streets. The sight was pitiful.

"Look at the Demon cry! We can all see through your little facade, you bastard!" one villager shouted, waving his torch and rake in the air. The other villagers cheered him on.

"W-What did I d-do?" cried the boy through his sobs. "I never did a-anything to you!"

"You destroyed our village you little brat!" yelled another who was carrying a kitchen knife. He began to advance, saying,"And now your gonna pay for it."

Naruto's screams where heard throughout Konaha that night, but no one seemed to care. Throughout that night he was beat, cut, stabbed, burned, and any other awful punishment the villagers saw fit.

Naruto awoke in water. He was lying against a wall, with about a foot of water drenching his clothes. He looked around. It looked like he was in some sorts of sewer system.

Torches lit the walls giving the tunnels an eerie glow about the place.

He began to rise and felt some sort of ominous presense on one side of the tunnels. Still not in his right mind he began heading in the direction of the presence. As he progressed the feeling began getting stronger.

After about three minutes of walking, Naruto came to a large room. He walked in to see a giant cage with a piece of paper with the word SEAL on it.

"**Welcome to my humble abode**," rumbled a voice from the cage. Naruto at the time wasn't frightened. He was scared shitless. Therefore he fainted on the spot. "**Damn it! Right when you finally come here you have to faint**."

30 minutes later

"ugh. I must have been dreaming," Naruto said as he came to.

"**Then what about now?**" asked the voice.

"AAHHH!"

"**Don't you dare faint again!**" roared the voice. After a few seconds of screaming Naruto finally calmed down.

"Uhhh sorry about that but where am I?" asked Naruto cautiously still not trusting whatever spoke. He hoped the bars would hold it in.

"**We are in your mind.**"

"So I am still dreaming." Naruto said beginning to pinch himself.

"**No kit, this is real. In a way. We are inside your mindscape, and I am Kyuubi no Kitsune** (the nine tailed fox)." it said as it showed it's giant fox head in the light. Naruto was dumbfounded. He REALLY thought he was dreaming now.

"WHAT?" he shrieked.

"**Calm down already, I obviously can't really do anything.**" the Kyuubi said. Naruto finally realized it was behind bars. "**Not that I really would do anything but get out of here**."

This confused Naruto. "What? You attacked the village and killed lots of good people. And you mean to tell me you would just peacefully leave?"

"**Listen here kit, and listen well, because I'm only going to say this once." the Kyuubi growled out angered. "I did not attack the village on purpose. I was being controlled by a bastard Uchiha. Otherwise I would have not done such a thing.**"

"I thought demons were supposed to be evil. Especially the ruler of them."

"**Heh, well I prefer not to be cruel. I actually like most humans so long as they don't bother me. You are an amusing race.**" the Kyuubi laughed. "**However, they decided to start trying to control us demons. This started the feud between us. That's why humans think of us as evil. I personally don't like being sealed but these conditions aren't as bad as some.**"

"Wait a minute. You said we're in my mind, right?" a confused nod from the Kyuubi. "Then hold on a sec." He closed his eyes and looked to be in deep concentration. A few seconds later and the sewer disappeared. Instead, he was surrounded by a luscious forest complete with birds chirping, miscellaneous animals, and a beautifull waterfall flowing into a small river. He was then approached by a large fox, which was about the size of a wolf, with nine tails swaying behind it and wearing a spiked collar with a tag reading SEAL. "Better?"

"**HELL YEAH KIT!**" It replied happily. It began running around, chasing random animals, and just enjoying itself. Naruto decided to sit and lean against a tree. Eventually tiring, the Kyuubi came back and laid against Naruto's leg. "I haven't that much fun in a long time. Your really something kit. I gotta ask, How did you do it?"

"Well you said we were in my mind, so I thought I should be able to change it to my liking." Naruto said with a grin. Kyuubi was shocked this boy would do this for it. It had made his life hell, yet here he was giving him something that he couldn't have asked for. '**I need to do something for this child. He deserves it.**'

"**Hey Naruto. What do you want to be when you grow up?**"

"A ninja!" he answered immediately. "So I can protect the people that deserve it!"

"**Well I think that's a fine goal. How would you like it if I helped you out?**" Naruto's eyes almost popped out at the prospect. Kyuubi laughed at his antics.

"REALLY? WILL YOU?" He shouted. Kyuubi just nodded chuckling.

"**Now, in order to get here you must begin meditating. You will fall a sleep. In order to leave just meditate in here and you will wake up. So go now and come back tonight when you need to sleep.**"

"But how will training in here affect me on the outside. It would be like a dream right?"

"**No. Since we are in your mind scape then your body believes it's real. Therefore It would make the muscle required to adapt. So you can train in the outside world and get double the training!**"

"Awesome! Ja ne Kyuubi-sensei!" Naruto shouted. He closed his eyes then disappeared.

"**That kid's gonna be something someday.**"

Naruto, this time, woke up in a hospital bed. He saw he was not alone in the room. Across from his bed sitting in a chair sleeping was the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Ojii-san!" Naruto shouted gleefully. He jumped awake at the sudden disturbance.

"Oh good morning Naruto. How are you?" he asked warily. Usually Naruto wasn't this ecstatic after... the events that occurred last night. He truly was worried about the boy.

"Yup! I'm doing great! How are you?" he said with a grin. Hiruzen just didn't understand how the boy did it. After all he went through, he asked how he was doing! That little blonde boy never ceased to amaze him.

"Uh fine thanks. Do you know why your here?" he said thinking maybe he forgot. Naruto's mood darkened slightly.

"Yeah, I do. Last night was the night of the festival. My Birthday." He said obviously depressed now. "I'm fine now so can I go?"

"Yes if your alright you can go. But before you do... Do you want some Ichiraku's?" he said with a smirk. Naruto immediately brightened up.

"HAI!" he yelled. Sarutobi just laughed.

After getting Naruto checked out, much to said boy's annoyance, they started to head in the direction of the ramen stand. As they went Sarutobi was saddened by the glares directed at the boy. Naruto seemed to just ignore him.

'**Hey kit,'** came a voice in Naruto's head. He stumbled a little bit in shock. Sarutobi noticed this.

"You alright Naruto?" He said, looking oddly at the boy.

"Huh yeah. I'm alright, Ojii-san," he replied. 'I think I'm going insane' he thought.

'**Probably.**'

'Why can I hear you?'

'**We now have a mental connection. We can communicate through thought. Cool huh?**'

'Yeah, I guess so. That's pretty convenient for training Kyuubi-sensei.'

'**Yeah. Now, the reason I contacted you in the first place is that I have an idea. What is the number one thing not to do to an opponent?**'

'Uhhhh, I don't know, rape them?'

'**Well yes of course, but I was talking about underestimating them.**'

'Ohhhh, heh heh, well what about it?'

'**Well I was thinking, if you could get everyone to underestimate you, then you would have the upperhand in most fights. What I'm saying is I want you to become the dead last when you enter the academy. Also, you might even go as far as to make the entire village think your a complete idiot**.'

'Ummmm, Ok I guess. I suppose that wouldn't be too hard. When can I reveal I'm not a total dunce?'

**'Considering there are laws against harming a ninja of the village, I'd say when you graduate.**'

'Ok then Kyuubi-sensei Ja Ne.'

'**Ja Ne kit.**'

Hiruzen was confused as to why Naruto was being so quiet. "Mabye the attack last night really got to him?" They had finally arrived at the ramen stand and Naruto was well, enthusiastic.

"I'll Have some miso pork ramen please!" Naruto yelled cheerfully at the owner of the stand. And on it went until Naruto was finally satisfied. Which, to say the least, was a long time. After his self-appointed 'Ojii-san' paid, they split ways, Naruto heading towads his appartment and the Hokage heading to his office.

When Naruto finally arrived home, he headed straight to bed. After closing his eyes he appeared in his mindscape to begin the long, painful training awaiting him.


	2. Bullies

[ChID:2]

[ScID:4]Three months later

Naruto was in the process of training in the real world. Currently, he was running as he did every day. Running is a simple concept... except with the addition of chakra weights.

These seals, which were located on the solar plexus to evenly distribute weight, could be changed at will with the use of the users chakra and a twisting motion, similar to turning a door knob.

Naruto was using one hundred pounds equally distributed amongst his limbs, and fifty pounds on his core. So simple things, like running, became a dificult task.

He had been running through some discreet forest paths for about half an hour before he came upon a scene which severely pissed, not only him but the Kyuubi off.

'**Those Bastards! How dare they pick on an innocent little girl!**' Kyuubi roared inside Naruto's head.'**Naruto, as your sensei, I command you to go kick their asses!**'

'Hai!' was his only reply due to the fact he was trying not to shout obscenities at them.

The reason they were so pissed off, was that there were three large boys picking on a little girl. One had pushed her head down to the ground, and was trying to make her apologize for something.

"I-I'm sorry!" she tried to yell, but came quietly through her sobs.

"I didn't catch that _hime_ (princess). Your going to have to speak _up!_" he shouted, shoving her head into the dirt again.

Having had enough of this, Naruto applied chakra to his fingers, and placed them on his stomach causing the weight seals to appear. Turning his arm counter-clockwise, he felt the relief as all the weight was lifted.

The boys were still surrounding the girl with the apparent leader still having his hand on her head, shoving it in the ground. He was laughing at the sight of so called 'royalty' in such a state. So what he didn't expect was a foot to come crashing into his face. He flew back into a tree with a loud _thud_.

The other two boys realized that someone attacked their friend, so one particularly round bully took a swing at the assailant.

However, he just ducked under the punch and sent a vicious punch to the pudgy boy's stomach. His eyes grew wide as the air was forced out of his lungs.

"You'll regret that!" shouted the last bully as he charged.

"No you will regret doing such an awful thing," Naruto replied cooly, with an obvious angry undertone. He wove his way around the older boy's jab, and grabbed his arm. Swinging him around he threw him at the now recovering pudgy bully, knocking them both to the ground. "Now, unless you want to continue to get beaten up, which I would be happy to oblige, then leave. NOW!"

The now scared bullies scrambled away in the direction of the market district.

Turning to the poor girl on the ground, he saw she was staring in awe at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, offering his hand to her. She slowly grabbed it with an increasing blush. Helping her up, he grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"H-hai I'm a-alright," she replied with a stutter. He just nodded and began walking away. "W-wait! W-what is y-your n-name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." He replied still walking away.

Before she could say more he disappeared. That's when her bodyguard Ko Hyuuga arrived.

"Hinata-sama! Don't run away like that!" he scolded her.

"G-gomen."

[/ScID]

[ScID:5]Naruto appeared in his mind scape that night to begin his training. He found the Kyuubi napping under a tree by the waterfall. He began to walk over to wake his sensei. He sat down next to said fox and decided to relax for a while and let Kyuubi sleep. It was all very peaceful except when he heard the fox begin to mutter.

"**N-no...Don't... I don't want ...to be sealed... away...Please...**"it mumbled. Naruto was now confused, so he decided to wake his sensei. Big mistake.

After putting his hand on it's side, it lashed out and sent a claw at Naruto chest. Naruto was not quick enough to due such a thing, as dodge. So, four slash marks later he was on the ground bleeding.

Although they began to heal rapidly, it was his trust that was violated. The Kyuubi finally came to and saw Naruto on the ground bleeding.

"**Kit!**"it shouted and ran to his side. Naruto eventually just saw black.

Naruto eventually came to, his head resting against a tree. Remebering what had just occurred, he winced at the phantom pain of the four, razor-sharp claws raking his chest.

Speaking of said torso, there seemed to be some sort of object on it, weighing it down. Subtly he moved his head down and saw that there was a mop of red hair, spread out over his chest. He followed the body where he noticed that it was a female. She appeared to be weeping.

Not sure as to who was currently crying on his chest, Naruto decided to ask.

"Excuse me, but... who ar-_UMPHHH!_" he began to ask, before being tackled into a bear hug.

"**Naruto!" **she cried crushing him in her hug. **"Your ok! I thought you were dead!"**

"Heh, Last time I checked, It takes more than that to kill me." he said with a dark chuckle, breaking free of her hug."But anyway, Seriously who are y-" this was when he began to notice the flowing tails behind her. There were nine.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" he yelled out in shock. The thought that the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the ruler of all demons, the mover of mountains, the mightiest of all the bijuu, was a GIRL, was just too much. Said almighty being stood up and began to speak.

**"Yes, although I did not really want to show you my true form, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the **_**QUEEN **_**of all demons." **she intoned with much pride.

As she stood Naruto looked at her for the first time. He looked at her before, but he didn't _look _at her. She stood at about 5' 3", and her hair, being crimson in color, went to the small of her back. She looked to be about 20, and her face had flawless skin and had the perfect shape to accentuate her blood red eyes.

She wore a simple black kimono, which had a red fox design weaving it's way around the robe. It hugged her more then genorous curves, boasting her perfect hourglass figure. All-in-all, she was the epitome of beauty.

"B-But but bu-"

**"Listen Naruto. This is my true form. All bijuu have a true hanyou form. Usually for intimidation purposes, we retain our full demon form. I was so overwhelmed at the thought that I killed you that I must have released it."** she said sadly.

All Naruto could do was stare in shock at what he was saying. By the time she was finished, the initial shock began to ware off. He began actually thinking about it.

**"It's alrig-"** she started before being cut off by Naruto.

"OK."

**"...What?" **she asked confused.

"Well it's not too hard to believe. You _were _really sensitive about the Hinata incident and just seem really nice considering who you are." he stated. "Besides, it's not like we are going to change. Your still my sensei."

She stood flabergasted at how well he took it. She expected either for him to faint or throw some tantrum. Seeing him mature and how he seemed to ignore what she was, she decided to at least tell him_ that_.

**"Katsumi."**

"huh?"

**"Katsumi is my real name."**

**A/N Hi everyone sorry about this chapter not being as long, and, well I'm lazy!**

**Rate and Review!**

**Ethex**

[/ScID]

[/ChID]


	3. The Truth

*Three Years Later (Naruto age: 8)  
After meeting Katsumi for the first time, Naruto had continued his training with even more enthusiasm. He had progressed in leaps and bounds from using his mindscape. Even he didn't know how strong he was, because he hadn't tested the degree of his power yet.  
Said boy was currently perched outside the Hokage's window. He was waiting for the Hokage to finish reading a report, in which the Hokage was totally focused on, to not bother his concentration.  
Hiruzen Sarutobi was reading a report, on a very important intel mission, that an ANBU had just given him. Finally when he finished, he stood up and went to his vast bookcase. He grabbed a book slightly pulled it. A portion of the wall began to slide away, revealing a safe.  
"You might want not want to continue, seeing as how I've already learned which book it is to pull." a voice came from the open window.  
Sarutobi spun towards the voice grabbing a kunai hidden in his sleeve. His two ANBU that were hidden in his office jumped out of hiding, while drawing the ninjato on their backs. Seeing who it was, the Hokage dropped his wepon as well as his jaw.  
"Come on Ojii-san, no need to get hasty. However, you should probably up security if I can break into your office so easily," Naruto said simply.  
How Naruto could break into his office so easily, bewildered the Hokage. But that's not what shocked him. Next to Naruto was a young woman. She appeared to be about twenty. She was only slightly taller than Naruto though, at about 5'3". Naruto was about 5' tall.  
"Naruto who is that?" he asked curiously.  
"Before I answer that, I would ask Tenzo and Yugao to leave." he said without even looking at them. Not even bothering to ask why or how Naruto knew who they were he ordered them to leave. With a small protest they finally did.  
After they left, Naruto walked to the door and locked it. He began sealing for a sound sealing jutsu when he began to speak.  
"I'm sorry Ojii-san, but this needs to stay between us," he said finishing his jutsu. After he was done he walked over to a chair in front of the Hokage's desk. Suprisingly, the young woman walked over to him and... sat in his lap.  
"I'm sorry for being rude Hokage-sama. As for who I am... I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune." she said cuddling into Naruto's shoulder. This was evidently to much for the Hokage, as he began yelling.  
"WHAT? YOUR THE KYUUB-" he started before being inturupted by Naruto.  
"Calm down. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't do anything harmful before I would call her back to the seal." he said sharply.  
"WHY IS IT OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" he shouted emphasising the word "she".  
"If you would calm down I will explain a few things. Please sit." he commanded coldly. He didn't like for him to shout at Katsumi.  
The Hokage obeyed, but was still angry and confused.  
"Now that you actually calmed down, I will explain..." and on he went for about an hour. He explained what had happened since he first met the kyuubi. The Hokage was shocked that he talked to the Kyuubi so soon. He also talked about how he had pulled pranks to keep up the facade for the villagers, while also working on his stealth skills. He told the old man that he wore 'kill me orange' as a joke.  
flash back Naruto was walking into a clothing store. It was one of the few who actually accepted him for who he was.  
As he was browsing he came apon a hidious orange jumpsuit.  
'You have to wear that' a voice appeared in his head. 'What? No! I wouldn't be seen dead wearing that!' he shouted back in his head.  
'Oh come on... It would also help further your idiot act. You can wear something else when you graduate." Katsumi replied. 'Plus, it would be simply hilarious!'  
flash back end He talked about his training and the fact that he was currently in a relationship with Katsumi, much to the suprise of the Hokage.  
"But to the reason I actually came here... I am able to join the academy in a month correct?" he asked.  
"Uhhh OH! Yes that's right. But why?" he asked warily.  
"Well Hokage-sama, I would like to enroll in the academy." Katsumi spoke up for the first time since introducing herself. His jaw dropped.  
"What? Why would you want to do that?" he asked obviously confused by how an almighty demon would want to join in an academy for young children.  
"Well, in all my years, which are many, I have never gone through as a shinobi. Although I have mastered their arts, I still want to try it. And if not for that, then simply to spend time with Naruto," she said snuggling deeper into his obnoxious jumpsuit.  
Obviously not one to deny one so powerful joining his forces, he agreed.  
"Alright thank you Ojii-san," he said grabbing Katsumi and standing. "And one more thing to ask. May I have my father's compound, seeing as it is rightfully mine?"  
The Hokage froze. Naruto said that in such a cold manner. Not only that, but the glare he was sent was scary. But it was the amount of concentrated killing intent being sent at him that made him near shit his pants.  
"Naruto, I've told you that I don't kn-" he began to deny knowing his father.  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! YOU KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN NOT KNOWING HAS CAUSED ME! YOU KNOW THAT MY FATHER WAS MINATO NAMIKAZE, THE FOURTH HOKAGE!" he raged, enlacing so much killing intent in his voice that the Hokage was forced to his knees.  
Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, deemed the God of shinobi, fell to his knees bawling like a child.  
"I'M SO SORRY NARUTO! I couldn't tell you because of his many enemies. I wanted to but I couldn't!  
Please forgive me!" he cried. Naruto released the KI and walked to the window.  
"For that I can forgive you." he said much to Sarutobi's relief. "However, I can never forgive you for the pain you let me indure. NEVER." he said calmly but with a deadly undertone. It looked like the Hokage was just stabbed. Naruto jumped out the window without another word. The Hokage failed to notice the tear streaming down his cheek.

A/N Sorry for the wait and I said this chapter was going to be long, but before I start writing about the academy, I wanted to know what you guys thought. Therefore, I made a poll which is on my profile page. As to why I haven't writen more, I have had Drumline practice every day this week. And the fact I can't really continue where I want without some feedback from the poll.  
Rate, Review, and please answer the poll on my profile, as it will affect my writing.  
Ja Ne Ethex 


	4. The Compound

The Next Day

Sarutobi could not believe what Naruto had said to him. Well actually he could, because all his points were completely valid.

He felt so ashamed that he had let Naruto go through this without really helping at all. All he could think to do was to give him what he wanted. Maybe, just maybe, he would pay at least a little bit of what he owed to Naruto.

He was now headed from his home to his office. He would get the scroll detailing the ownership of the Namikaze compound. He still could not publicly reveal Naruto's true heritage due to the enemies he would recieve from Iwa, but he would at least try to give him what he deserved.

He arrived at the Hokage tower and realized what a fit the council would throw if they got word of this, and he knew they would.

The Ninja portion of the council was usualy not so bad, save one clan head *ahem* HYUUGA *hem*, but the civilian side was an entirely different matter.

The civilian side of the council seemed to strive to make his life as hard as possible. Although what they tried to do to Naruto made it seem like a walk in the park.

Arriving inside his office, he immediately went to the pictures of the previous Hokage on the wall.

'Clever hiding spot, Minato,' Sarutobi thought while removing the fourth's picture from the wall.

It appeared just a blank wall, but after applying some chakra, a seal became evident. After a few seconds of chakra application, the seal began to glow.

The portion of the wall in which the picture previously hung, transformed into a steel safe. The only problem: there was no handle.

Normally this might end up as a problem, but Sarutobi knew the secret behind it. He bit his thumb and wiped some of the blood on the blank steel.

The door slowly swung open revealing a handful of scrolls. He grabbed one with the kanji for 'Home' on it.

Training Ground 44

Naruto was having a stare down... with a tree. He was staring intently at one of the many huge trees located in the so called 'Forest of Death'. He thought it was a rather docile place, where no one bothered him.

He began signing at a rapid pace without so much as a blink.

"Futon: One Thousand Blades!" he shouted.

At first, nothing happened. Then the tree disappeared. A fine layer of saw dust was covering the ground.

"**Yet another wind jutsu created and mastered. You're getting pretty good at this**," called Katsumi from her spot leaning on a nearby tree.

"There was not a sufficient number of them. So the solution would be to make them," he replied simply.

"**Well that's true. If you want to learn another fire jutsu on the other hand, I know plenty."**

"As much as I like The Grand Fireball, better ones wouldn't hurt," he said walking over to her.

Before she could reply, an ANBU agent appeared behind him.

"Kakashi what do you want?" he asked, none too nicely, without looking back nor breaking step.

A little annoyed at being so easily sensed, Kakashi answered anyway. "Hokage-sama requests your presence. He said it was about your living accommodations and that you would understand."

"Very well. Ja Ne Katsu-chan," he sighed before disappearing without a trace.

Hokage's office

Sarutobi never noticed the shadowy figure slip in through his window. Now did he notice it when said figure sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He was too caught up in the scroll he was reading.

"You called," Naruto said.

"AH! Oh. It's just you. Don't scare me like that!" Sarutobi scolded lightly.

"Don't let your guard down," Naruto countered.

The hokage simply sighed. He handed Naruto the scroll he was reading so intenty.

"It's the property right to the Namikaze coumpound. I have completed my portion, so now all you need to do is sign at the bottom."

Naruto never let his emotionless mask slip, but he was slightly suprised. He didn't think the Hokage could actually get the right, much less this quickly.

He simply grabbed the scroll and read it. After a good few minutes, he grabbed a brush from the Hokage's desk and signed 'Naruto Namikaze'.

"Now, in order to enter for the first time you mustt apply blood to the seal on the front gate. Any other time, it will recognize your chakra signature and simply open for you. However, there is an invisible seal barrier that does not allow any other people to enter save those you allow by either dropping the barrier from the inside, applying chakra from the outside to temporarily drop the barrier, or by painting a seal on them to allow them to drop the barrier any time," Hiruzen lechured him.

"I know," was Naruto's reply. "I've been there."

He then disappeared.

On the Hokage Monument

Naruto appeared on top of the highest point of the Fourth Hokage's hair. Below next to him on a different tip of hair, was Katsumi.

The sun was dipping below the horizon, creating a beautiful sunset over all over of of Konaha.

"Shall we," Naruto said indicating the forest behind them.

"**Sure. About time you can finally go inside your true home,**" she replied hopping down.

They walked into the forest together.

After a few minutes of walking, the two reached a stone wall. It was quite huge, reaching to about a hundred feet tall, and streched for about as a good half a mile in either direction. There was Huge stone gate before them.

It reached about an eighth of the way up the wall and was twenty feet wide. About half way up the gate was a symbol etched into the greyish stone.

It had a circular border and three spiraling branches leading of from the center. Each of the three branches had another circle attached which led of to a spike.(look at logo of story) It was the symbol of the Namikaze clan.

Naruto walked up to the gate and bit his thumb. He swiped the fresh blood across the gate. A seal appeared glowing a bright blue. It began opening, but before walking in, he applied chakra to the invisible barrier.

A sphere surrounding the entire compound, began to glow the same blue as the seal.

After it disappeared, They both walked into the compound.

Naruto actually dropped his emotionless mask and his jaw. It was HUGE.

"**What are you supprised?**" Katsumi asked. "**The Namikaze clan was one of the largest ****clans in Konaha before they disbanded from their studies that were not approved.**"

"Yeah I may have seen the walls but still this place is big!" he shouted, amazed. Then he realized something as the gates shut and the barrier resumed guarding, so he returned to his usual emotionless self. "Why didn't Iwa destroy this place?"

"**The barrier you saw earlier not only protects the entirety of the compound, but casts a genjutsu hiding it's location.**" When Naruto still looked confused she continued. "**Why you cold see it was because you are a Namikaze. The seal doesn't affect you. And I didn't really see it until you released the barrier.**"

"Oh, ok then. Let's take a look around." he said walking towards the center. of the enormous compound.

**A/N Sorry I didn't want to post yet... but I thought you guys deserved something to read while I wright.**

**And You guys keep telling me to never stop and to continue the story... Well thanks for having faith...sheesh... I AM NOT GOING TO QUIT**

**And a shoutout goes to Chrisdslasher for being awesome**

**ALL HAIL THE LOG**

**Anyway**

**Ja Ne**

**Ethex**


	5. Preparations

**A/N First sorry for the late update and second I'm going to stop bolding Katsumi's speech unless either her or Naruto use a demonic voice.**

Inuzuka Compound

Kiba Inuzuka was gathering all things necessary for the Academy. Books, blunted Kunai and shuriken, paper, ect. were all shoved into his schoolbag.

Tomorrow was the first day of the Academy and he wasn't going to make the wrong impression.

He finished packing and looked to his ninja dog companion that was given to him a year ago.

Flashback no Jutsu

Kiba arrived at his clan's compound with a grin on his face.

Passing the guards without so much as a wave, he entered the compound and headed straight for the Clan Head's Home. After all, his mother was the clan head, so he deserved to live in such a place.

The reason he had a grin, which now turned into more of a smirk, was that it was his birthday. He had turned seven today.

The minimum age requirement for the Academy was eight. **(A/N I don't know if that's right, and frankly I don't care =)**

A year before being eligible to join the Academy, the Inuzuka child would be given his or her Ninja Hound. Although at the time they were just a puppy.

He arrived at the front door to his home, and opened them. Inside, was his mother, the clan head, waiting for him.

"Come with me, Mutt," she said turning and walking away.

Already used to being insulted and looked down upon, he simply mumbled something and followed. After all she was his higher-up and so she could disrespect him as such. He could do the same to anyone below him.

They arrived at in a room with a dog crate in the center.

"This, Mutt, will be your ninja hou- wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you!" she shouted raising her hand. Wincing, Kiba did as he was told.

"Now... As I was saying this will be your ninja hound. Only you can open that crate, and let him out. Once you do that bond will be formed and will grow until you are closer than any other. Now go open it!"

Flashback no jutsu Kai!

Uchiha District

Most would pity the poor stick that was evidently shoved up one Sasuke Uchiha's ass. Said emo was currently sulking in his room.

He decided that he needed to gather all the things that were necessary for the, in his view, pointless Academy.

'Why can't I just become a ninja? I'm an Uchiha after all. I'm better than them. I shouldn't have to do something like that.' he thought, in a particularly Narcissistic manner. 'Fine! I'll go to the Academy and show all of them what it means to be an elite!'

He started angrily shoving things in a bag.

Haruno Residence

"!"

Translation: "I'll definitely show Sasuke-kun that I'm the one for him tomorrow!" screeched one Sakura Haruno. She was making sure she looked perfect for her Sasuke.

**(A/N Sorry but I hate even writing what she says!)**

Hyuuga Compound

Hinata was sitting in her room. She was debating what to where tomorrow. She usually wore pants and her normal Jacket, but she wanted to impress Naruto.

Ever since she met that boy, she had the urge to make him notice her. It didn't help that the second time he saved her.

Flashback no Jutsu!

No one in the Hyuuga compound noticed the figure slip in through an open window. Nor did they notice it when said figure crept into the ceiling tiles either.

The Hyuuga heiress was sleeping silently in her bed. The ceiling tile in the corner of her room sliding to the side didn't disturb her slumber.

The now distinguished black garbed figure crept silently to her bedside.

He raised his hand and aimed a strike to the back of her neck, but before he could move, a voice whispered in his ear.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't try that if I were you. Usually, people don't like it when you try kidnapping a clan heir," whispered the voice into his ear.

The assailant quickly turned, drawing a kunai and preparing to kill whoever was there. He turned and was met with a pair of blue eyes. The eyes flickered a different color, if only for a fraction of a second. That's when the kidnapper began screaming.

With a sigh, the new person dropped from their spot, hanging on the ceiling. With a knife-strike to the back of the head, the screaming man was out cold.

"Pity," the figure said, turning to where Hinata was previously sleeping. She just stared bug eyed at him. "Sorry to wake you Hinata-sama. I should probably go, because the guards should be coming soon. It wouldn't due to have someone know I was here."

He turned and walked towards the window.

"M-m-matte(wait)! W-what's your n-name?" Hinata stuttered. She closed her eyes in embarrassment out of not being able to speak clearly nor loudly.

"You forgot me already?" he asked, holding up his hand to his heart in mock pain. "That hurts. You seemed adamant about learning my name last time as well... Anyways, Ja Ne!"

He disappeared just as her door flew open, with three Hyuuga guards led by Hiashi with Byakugan flaring.

"What's wrong Hinata?" shouted Hiashi.

She couldn't quite respond due to the fact her jaw was dropped. She just stared at the window, since she finally realized it was Naruto.

Flashback no Jutsu Kai!

Hinata blushed at the thought of Naruto in her room and her confidence shattered. She was worried that Naruto wouldn't like whatever she wore.

She sighed and decided tomorrow she would just wear her usual Jacket.

Namikaze Compound

"Shouldn't you do something too?" Naruto asked Katsumi while packing his own things in a bag. She hadn't done anything to prepare for tomorrow.

"Nah, I decided I didn't want to go," she replied simply.

"What? Why not?" he asked.

"I don't want to learn things I already know, and as amusing as it would be to watch you get dead last, I have better things I can occupy myself with."

With a sigh he just continued what he was doing, while wondering what tomorrow would be like.

**A/N Yup that's it**

**Ja Ne**

**Ethex**


End file.
